Werman Reich
"Oh! The Werman Reich, huh? Well, my village never heard of World War I, even when in Japanese occupation. I had my great-grandfather worked for the Imperial German Army back then in World War I, fighting against the old Brits back then, then he's one of the fewest Koreans who fought in World War I, but now it's all nostalgia again to have the German Empire back under Werner Werman himself, which is located in a big house where Murine Corps is located in ''Cuphead, just when this country is famous for tanks and Panzers, and its people very good at using tanks, just like what the German Empire did in the First World War... or should I say... the Great War, back in our homeworld, Earth? Well, we'll see about that." --Su Ji-Hoon, The Grand Coronation Night of Kaiser Werman I The '''Werman Reich', also known as the Greater Werman Empire, but also commonly known as the Maus Empire or the Mouse Empire, is a new german nation located in a house where "Murine Corps" (from Inkwell Isle Three) took place, and the Cuphead version of the old German Empire, with it becoming one of the former members of the Beleninsk Pact, because Werner Werman joined the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command and its allies and the fact that the German Empire supported the Soviet Union in the Russian Revolution, and the New Central Powers, because he knew that the German Empire was a member of the old Central Powers in World War I. However,New Central Powers will be founded by them,Austria-Hungary,Bulgaria,New Ottoman Empire that they and 3 major nations would be leading the New Central Powers. During World War III, they would be led by Kaiser Werner Werman (also known as Kaiser Werman I) for making them strong, more power enough to annex , or in their term, anschluss, and become part of the Beleninsk Pact and the rest of the Coalition of the Red Star after the coronation of Werner Werman with the help of East Germany, the USRAC, the Beleninsk Pact and the Nazi Union and the rest of the Coalition of the Red Star. Also, the capital city of the Werman Reich located outside of a house where "Murine Corps" takes place, which is now named as Bersiegerlin. During the USRAC War and after the coronation of Werner Werman, he become a Kaiser of the Werman Reich so that he, his royal family and his citizens would declare the establishment of the Werman Reich (also known as the Maus Empire). However,it become one of major nations in Inkwell Isle Soon, they will be using socialist policies, German Empire's policies throughout its lifespan, the Weimar Republic's policy and their own new policies with the usage to anschluss many territories, but they never use any Nazi policy due to racism and discrimination. Later on, they will be expanded faster so that they'll become part of USRAC's world conquest plans (because this nation can help the USRAC and the entire Beleninsk Pact to anschluss at any world for their country to become stronger) after they completed creating their army, their air force and their navy, but they won't use their own Wehrmacht just yet, so they decided that they will have new faction which is called as the Maus Freikorps before use their own Wehrmacht And they even lead New Central Powers to anschluss enemy nations. Also, they will annex all of Inkwell Isle, the United Kingdom, France and many countries in Europe for fulfilling the German Empire's revenge on their loss in World War I, but they will annex at all homeworlds of all heroes; kill all Rubyists, use the anti-Rubyist policy, cause the Walkerville Massacre for them, the USRAC, the Roman Socialist Empire, the Nazi Union, the Redcoat Union, the Irken Empire, China, Russia, North Korea, the rest of the Beleninsk Pact and the rest of the Coalition of the Red Star after Arnold Perlstein finished his own "How I Can Make the World Great" speech which causes rioting in Walkerville, annex the Preschool Girls' homeworlds, destroy the homes of everyone in Inkwell Isle (including Cuphead bosses and NPC Cuphead characters) until they would join Cuphead, Mugman, the Preschool Girls and al their allies after the Werman Wallop Challenge. In the Werman Wallop Challenge, they stopped the Walkerville Massacre and only Kaiser Werner Werman, along with his two royal mouseman heroes (a Kaiserlicher Mauswachen, Bastian Fertig, and a Kaiserlicher Beschützer, Ralph Wirtz) to duel at Ralphie Tennelli, Cuphead, Mugman and the Preschool Girls. After the Werman Wallop Challenge, Kaiser Werner Werman and the rest of the Werman Reich will join Cuphead, Mugman, Ralphie, the Preschool Girls and the rest of the Grand Alliance, but they never disband the anti-Rubyist policy until the end of the USRAC War. In the Second Inkwell Isle War, Kaiser Werner Werman and the rest of the Werman Reich will help Cuphead, Mugman and everyone else in Inkwell Isle and the rest of the Grand Alliance with the new Murine Isle Policy, but he will also help Dr. Kahl as his best friend, so they decided that they will help Inkwell Isle to defend itself and find the cause of why USRAC is against Ruby Rose. At the end of USRAC War, the anti-Rubyist policy is being disbanded by Boris Motovov and the USRAC via voting so that Kaiser Werner Werman (or Kaiser Werman I) has to declare the disbandment of the anti-Rubyist policy for making peace to Inkwell Isle and the rest of the Grand Alliance, including the rest of the New Central Powers and the rest of the Beleninsk Pact. In the siege of Kassala, they will be lead by Kaiser Werner Werman, Bastian Fertig and Chase, along with the other German heroes so they can help the Schnee Afrika Korps, the Axis Loud Siblings and the Rah-Rah-Robot, including many other Grand Alliance mechas. In Operation Buttertoast, they will also use gas masks, both from World War I and from the modern era, to duel against the Hollow Infection, the Candy Zombies and the Lambent, but they will perform trench warfare to fight against various enemies, and also, they will attack against Tabuu, his minions and the rest of the Subspace Army, including the Nile River Coalition, the North African Patriotic Front, the Afrika Korps and the Global Revolutionary Army. After the North African Crisis, they also declared that they will use modern-day German policies so that they could become an ally to the United Schnee Reich and the Axis Loud Siblings, but they will never act out like the Nazis so that they can only remember Kaiser Wilhelm II and the German Empire in the past as well.. Also, th Werman Reich would become one of those independent nations that are all located together within the entire Inkwell Isle. Now they will use their army, their navy, and their air force, but they will have the Maus Freikorps so that they will have mouse heroes, which they could be led by Werner Werman with the support the USRAC and the rest of the Beleninsk Pact, including the rest of the Grand Alliance, so that it could be a Cuphead version of the German Empire. They are a famous empire because of using Panzers and tanks as it means to Werner Werman's quote: "Zis tank iz ze ultimate veapon. You vill not vin!" (or "This tank is the ultimate weapon. You will not win !") His quote will make their tanks to be popularly stronger, especially for the usage of A7Vs,Leopard 2, Landkreuzer P. 1000 Rattes and Panzer VIII Mauses. Both the Werman Wehrmacht and the Maus Freikorps will also use World War I-era poison gas weapons and World War I-era German weapons. But they can have their new cavalry and could create Landkreuzer P. 1000 Imperial Ratte,Imperial Tiger II,Panzer VII Imperial Maus and Imperial Leopard II. They will use their official national anthem that it is restored from the German Empire's unofficial national anthem, which is named as "Heil dir im Siegerkranz." Finally, the Werman Reich will also use their own powers to destroy enemies, but they will also protect Inkwell Isle and many other worlds as well.And they will command their troops in missions of New Central Powers In battle, they will attack at enemies, but they will also use World War I-era poison gas weapons and their tanks to attack at enemies, then destroy them as well. Now they will fight for themselves, Kaiser Werner Werman I, the Werman royal family, the republics of Unified Soviet Red Assault Command, Boris Motovov, Yevgeniy Motovov, Squidward Tentacles, Team Magic School Bus, the Eds, the Equestria Girls, the Kids Next Door, the Preschool Girls, the Team Fortress Union, the Sonic Alliance, the rest of the Buttertoast Alliance,Cuphead, Mugman, Ralphie Tennelli, Arnold Perlstein, Chase, the PAW Patrol, everyone in Inkwell Isle, the entire Inkwell Isle, the Axis Loud Siblings, the United Schnee Reich, the Schnee Dust Company, the Schnee family, the United Schnee Liberty Command, the Soviet Preschool Girls, Walovlir Motovov, th Motovov family, the rest of the USRAC, the rest of the Beleninsk Pact, the rest of the New Central Powers and the rest of the Grand Alliance. Category:Beleninsk Pact Member States Category:Countries Category:Imperialist Countries Category:Inkwell Isle Countries Category:New Central Powers Member States